Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{5}{8}+1\dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {1} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{5}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Add the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{6}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{6}{8}$